dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Crime Scene Pinkella
"Crime Scene Pinkella" is the eleventh episode of season three of Stationery Voyagers. It picks up not-quite four months after the "present day" events in "Essentials of Nativity," and is the first episode since "Roundup" to focus almost entirely on the Voyagers' perilous Antian Subcampaign. It gets the main story back on track after the four-part Foundations mini-series, which showed the history of Mantith and origins of Stationery beings. Plot Pinkella is called down to Flonida for a meeting with embassy members from Barbandos; but soon finds herself being pulled into offering assistance to the local crime scene investigation unit. When she feels this will be a waste of her time, she ends up doing some sleuthing on her own and discovers a common link in multiple murders besides the weapon: the victims were all killed because of their ties to Mitchell and Eliot! After uncovering this pattern by chance in an area where police had not yet been alerted, she finds Eliot's number. She dials up Eliot, and is conveniently able to contact him. He warns her that only Ivan Witherpool is that systematic, and to run for her life. She hears footsteps and bolts out a window after hanging up. Spying through the window, she notices several thugs spouting off Daldonian ideology and arguing over how they need to destroy the crime scene before "the Braldonian" gets them. She flees the scene as quietly as she can, only to look back and see the house burst high into flames. She tries to hide in a nearby health clinic, but is chased out by an irate man when she notices a woman labeled "vegetative" to be responsive. The woman happened to be the irate man's wife, and Pinkella is spared from having to use her light-up maneuver on the man because his in-laws restrain him. Pinkella argues that the judge ordering the woman not be given proper health treatment is a monster; but she is soon chased out of the neighborhood by pro-euthanasia rioters, who mock her and try to hit her with molotovs. One rioter gives chase, but is knocked to the ground by Cavolore. The rioters, distracted, let Pinkella escape and begin attacking Cavolore, when their ringleader is suddenly hacked to pieces dramatically in front of them by Maurice, who immediately vanishes along with Cavolore. The Malami police send out riot troops to break everything up; but federal officials block them from interrogating Mickey Shavino for his role. He is treated as having immunity; though Pinkella's immunity is barely acknowledged. Pinkella finds another part of town, where she bumps into a teenage girl. That girl claims to be the younger sister of a pop star who was murdered minutes ago for refusing to go raunchy with her style. Further interrogation reveals that it was due to a religious conversion the pop star had after she attended a meeting on a college campus where Cal Bacon and Mitchell Lomken spoke. The teen girl claims that one of her sister's killers is after her, and Pinkella vows to keep the girl safe. They first call the CSI team and relay all the information they know, and then find a place to hide. Memories flood Pinkella's head as she recalls the senselessness with which her own family was slaughtered; and she determines to battle the killer if necessary. A large man squatting in the ratty apartment building that Pinkella and the girl are hiding in volunteers to help. They must hold their fort down from the approaching enemy long enough for the CSI team and the Malami PD to send reinforcements. As the CSI team's head man goes looking for more evidence of Ivan Witherpool's involvement in the murders, Pextel and Ronda break free from a trapped elevator. Eliot finds them, and alerts them that Mitchell is missing. Notes This episode is being written as an homage to CSI: Miami, containing an original guest cast placed into similar roles as their counterparts in that show. "Squinty," as the team calls him, is a socially awkward and very self-conscious subversion of Horatio Caine, being unable to shoot straight and "not believing in sunglasses." His immediate scene observation partner usually thinks of the good jokes for him. The episode uses this setup to also create an unofficial crossover between the Voyagers' universe and the CSI universe. Per a promise made by the Dozerfleet founder on RingRasenLoop and Interferon's Ring Forum at EZBoard back in 2005, this episode also references the Terri Schiavo case. Artistic license is invoked to cover the anachronistic placing of Terri's counterpart's death in a world that looks like 1977 America when the real Terri died in 2005. Various Ring Forum members were all but cheering for Terri's death, and the Dozerfleet founder promised this episode in reaction to their depravity. Category: Stationery Voyagers episodes